Messing with Hell Itself
by ASGeekery
Summary: She had destroyed the one thing she had been ordered not to destroy and now her team was in serious trouble


The bomb was set, all that was left to do now was to run like hell back to the Normandy, Grunt was grinning like a child in a candy shop as he ran backwards, giving Shepard and Garrus some cover fire. Thane was ahead of them along with everyone else.

''Commander, you seriously better be on your way.'' Joker nearly screamed through the team headsets, everyone could hear the panic in his voice.

Garrus was no longer running for his life, it was more of a limp now. Shepard caught up to him, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, Grunt understood what was happening just as Garrus tried to pass out. Grunt stopped moving and waiting until Shepard and Garrus had caught up to him, in that moment Grunt took the unconscious Garrus from his battle master and sprinted as fast as he could towards the Normandy.

She stopped as she could feel the bullets of the collectors buzzing past her face.

''That's it'' she shouted as he pulled out her modified grenade launcher and started to fire as she begun to walk backwards.

''Shepard move'' shouted Miranda

''Fuck'' shouted Shepard as she quickly realised that time wasn't on her side, yes she wanted revenge but she wasn't about to risk the lives of her team, her family.

With that she put her gun away and sprinted harder than she had ever run before, she was pushing herself as she ran towards the Normandy.

Shepard watched Grunt reach the Normandy dock as Joker, that's right, Joker was standing by the doors giving her some cover fire on the left side of the ship while Thane was on the right.

A rocket went flying past Shepard, her arms flung over her head, as debris went everywhere, the dust cleared as Shepard realised that the gap between her and the Normandy was far larger now, Grunt had taken Thane's spot, he was bent over in pain. Shepard knew he must have been hit by a stray bullet or two. Shepard didn't pause as she kept running.

She leapt at the last possible moment, her fingers didn't quite reach their target but Thane somehow managed to catch her, Garrus' eyes opened as Thane was struggling to lift her up as a series of explosions went off around them, he almost crawled over to the assassin, he reached out and grabbed Shepard's other hand, together they both managed to save the commander.

''We're out of here'' with that Joker hobbled off, while everyone else leaned against the walls aching all over. They still sat there as they were decontaminated. They all helped to pick each other up off the floor and met the mass amounts of medical personnel that greeted them the other side of the door.

Garrus and Shepard stayed behind a little while as everyone else was either carried to the medical bay, or was leaning on someone else.

''We're alive'' Garrus said as he couldn't help but rub a talon down the side of her face that wasn't covered by her visor

''It's hard to believe I know'' sighed Shepard with a pant in her voice with a smile on her face. Her hands were on Garrus' waist, only hours ago they had shared a bed together.

Garrus pressed his mouth against Shepard's in what he had learned was a human kiss. The jump to FTL made the artificial gravity shift just enough that they fell together against the bulkheas in the airlock.

''Damn that's going to leave a mark'' sighed Shepard as she rubbed her head

His shoulder almost had a burning sensation as it hit the metal, Shepard pulled back as she felt him flinch.

''Medbay'' she said but he made a noise to protest as he tried to pull her face back to his. ''Medbay now'' she ordered as she took a few steps backwards crossing her arms, which meant only one thing to the crew she meant business

Shepard was couldn't stand still with her armour covered in blood while all of her friends were locked in the medbay, she could hear laughter and a conversations.

''Shepard the Illusive man wants an update'' said Kelly

''Thank you. Can you make sure the crew celebrates tonight and ask Joker to set a course for Illium we need to make some repairs before we hit the Citadel''

''Of course Commander''


End file.
